Hacer lo correcto es luchar
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Viajar en el tiempo parecía imposible pero Minato de toda la persona tuvo un harem así que fue posible. Ahora el y algunos otros tendrán la oportunidad de detener el plan Sekirei ,salvar a sus amadas y evitar la destrucción del mundo. No sera fácil pero tendrán la motivación y fe de que ganaran. Minato lo jurara y lo hará. Múltiple harem. Ligeramente UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hacer lo correcto es luchar.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador, se dará a conocer menciones de nombres y características de otras series por lo que igual no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Uso de OCs basados en personajes de otras series como Kenichi, Naruto, Saint Seiya y Bleach. Yo odio OCs, por ello cuando hago un OCs me baso en un personaje de otra serie, adaptando su personalidad, poder y demás cosas al fic en que lo uso, así que en total no hay necesidad de conocer estas series para entender este fic. Otra advertencia seria lenguaje fuerte, momentos de subidos de tonos, maldiciones y obviamente varios harem.**

* * *

_Intentar hacer todo bien._

**Año: 2015.**

**Zona: Shinto Teito.**

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!-_Indago en confusión Takehiro Asama al manipular con la computadora el Jinki número cinco que se había vuelto inestable sin razón aparente y la razón del porque el salió de la seguridad de su hogar y de su amada esposa para estar una vez más en MBI pero la razón era para evitar un desastre que mataría a todas las Sekireis y a los Ashikabis , al principio parecía ser así pero mientras más analizaba el Jinki Takehiro estaba notando que el Jinki estaba actuando de una manera que el desconocía , las graficas mostraban una gran cantidad de poder concentrando en el objeto pero igual sus análisis mostraban algo extraordinario. Palabras a por mil se movían en un torbellino de información que Takehiro no podía descifrar pero entonces sucedió algo impresionante y atemorizante. La energía del Jinki comenzó a escogerse ,a concentrarse y finalmente formarse una esfera de energía que cubrió al Jinki y ser lanzando al techo trapazándolo como si fuera mantequilla y seguir hasta igual penetro toda la torre de MBI además de soltar un brillo blanco que cubrió más que la mitad de la ciudad antes de ser lanzando a la lejanía como un meteorito y perderse de los radares de los equipos , todo eso fue visto por Takehiro pero el shock y un poco alivio le inundo al ver las últimas estadísticas de la computadora que la energía fue contenida pero no sería liberada y afectaría a todas las Sekireis y los posibles Ashikabis , no sabía bien que ocurrió pero él se alivió que todo no termino mal- _aunque….esto fue algo muy imprevisto._

-Ohhh…Takehiro, esto es malo, el Jinki número 5 ha desaparecido ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?!-Inquirió la voz de alguien que Takehiro conocía muy bien , observando en una pantalla al que fue una vez su antiguo colega hablar con una alegría y exuberancia que no parecía para anda adecuado con sus palabras y en verdad le hizo sentir incomodo a Takehiro pero él se recompuso y le lanzo una mirada seria a Minaka Hiroto.

-Logre estabilizar la energía e incluso esperaba que expulsara una onda de nivel radioactiva pero la energía pareció condesarse y pues…no sé muy bien que sucedió pero el Jinki al parecer tomo consciencia de sí mismo _esas graficas de información ,deben de ser eso ¿no? _Y pues como te habrás dado cuenta se fue aun fuera de mi control, no puedo hacer nada por ello presidente, tendrás que pedir a Takami que revise más a fondo toda la información y recuperar el Jinki perdido. Ahora tengo que irme , necesito ver a mi amada esposa-Comento seriamente Takehiro moviéndose para dirigirse hacia la salida de aquella cámara de contención y en verdad el habría dado su vida para evitar un posible desastre pero ahora que no ocurrió y sentía mucha gana de volver a ver a Miya pero entonces el escucho el cacareo ya muy oído de Minaka y Takehiro se detuvo ya que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ,dando la vuelta observo a su antiguo colega mirándole con saña a través de su alegre y excéntrica expresión. Takehiro entonces supo que el presidente esperaba de una manera u otra que él no sobreviviría y…-Esto….esto fue a propósito ¿cierto? Tú lo causaste ¿verdad?

-Oh claro que si Takehiro, de verdad eres muy listo , si , así es , era en realidad un experimento mío personal con el Jinki pero se salió de control y podía arreglarlo pero no puedo morir Takehiro , pronto comenzara el juego de los dioses y…..hahahahaha ¡¿Cómo comenzara el juego sin su maestro?! Además contigo muerto la numero 01 no tendrá la voluntad de vivir y por sobre todo no habrá alguien que sea capaz de intervenir en el plan Sekirei, era lo lógico en deshacerme de ti en un accidente y que la numero 01 no intente lastimarme.

-Tu…Minaka ¡ERES UN MALDITO!-Grito con furia Takehiro observando como en las esquinas de la gran habitación descendían grandes cajas metálicas y Takehiro sabía bien que eso eran cajas de explosivos de energía positrónicas ,unas de las muchas armas que MBI había hecho y que no había usado por varias razones , brevemente se preguntó del porque habían esas clases de armas pero a Takehiro tampoco se le escapaba en realidad que la cámara tenia las paredes forradas del mejor metal hecho por MBI , Vibranium , un metal capaz de absorber las vibraciones lo que la hace casi indestructible , ese metal era casi una locura de costo en hacerse y en esta ocasión eso causara que la explosión de energía vaporice todo su cuerpo con seguridad y ni toda la torre sufriría casi nada ante la terrible explosión , de esa manera o la explosión del Jinki nada hubiera sucedido a los demás fuera de la habitación. Era una trampa todo ese tiempo, el de verdad iba a ser sacrificado. Con una mueca de furia y odio Takehiro se dirigió hacia la pantalla para ver con toda la ira que sentía a Minaka-¡te lo juro Minaka! ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Alguien lograra lo que yo he fallado y te aseguro que alguien te detendrá y liberara a las Sekireis! ¡Yo lo sé!

-Di lo quieras Takehiro pero en este momento , has fallado y en cualquier juego , los perdedores no hablan , tu sacrificio hará aún más grande al plan Sekirei ¡Bye bye Takehiro~ ~!-Takehiro con furia partió la pantalla del computador con su puño y gruño con furia mientras escuchaba el conteo regresivo lentamente de las cajas explosivas y tomando una silla se sentó sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillos prendiéndolo usando unos de las herramientas que uso previamente y fumo con aparente tranquilidad , Miya le decía en ocasiones que le parecía muy guapo cuando fumaba pero igual tampoco le permitía fumar porque era malo para su salud , el solo lo hacia una vez en los días especiales y en paseos en festivales con su esposa , el saco de su cuello un colgante de color oro en donde estaba una foto de su amada Miya y sonrió con cariño pero con pesar , él tenía la intención de morir por una buena razón pero al final fue engañado a morir para nada pero él no le mentía a Minaka , el sentía que alguien le vengaría y derrotaría en su propio modo al maldito de Minaka y así las Sekireis podrán ser libres de estar con su ser amado. Y mientras la explosión de energía le llevaba Takehiro pensó en su bella esposa y el futuro de la raza Sekirei.

Esperaba que todo resultara bien.

**Poco después; al mismo tiempo en otro lugar: pueblo Wakayama.**

Se suponía que aquel Jinki expulsaría su energía desbordada en una explosión que se llevaría a Takehiro pero aunque el honorable hombre igual falleció no fue por el Jinki e incluso la aptitud que en general del aparato que supuestamente no debería de tener demostraba que algo más estaba sucediendo. El Jinki volaba por los cielos saliendo de Shinto Teito y surcando algunas pequeñas ciudades o pueblos hasta llegar a su destino. Un niño. Un niño de catorce años que estaba a medianoche estudiando para una examen muy importante pero debido a problemas emocionales que se centran en la falta de confianza en sí mismo , ser muy susceptible a la intimidación de cualquier grado y ser débil ante la presión el joven sabía muy bien que el fracasaría en aquel examen aun cuando su inteligencia lo ponía más allá que cualquiera de sus compañeros pero entonces el joven alzo la mirada ante la ventana de su habitación para ver una pequeña luz moverse en el cielo , él pensó que era una estrella fugaz y oro en silencio que le diera fuerza para ser mucho más grande de lo que él era aunque no tenía esperanza que ocurriera pero como en otro tiempo , en otra historia , la vida de ese chico cambio cuando solo al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver un objeto caerle encima. Y esta vez no fue una chica sino una bala de energía que entro en la ventana del chico que grito espantado antes de caerse de su escritorio y sostener en sus manos un brillante cristal con el número cinco grabado en él y en un parpadeo el joven ya no estaba en su habitación….estaba más allá de cualquier cosa. Él estaba en el…

Futuro.

El Jinki comenzó a expulsar ondas de energía que tomaban forma de palabras e información que entraba en la mente del joven y la energía que tenía el objeto hacia que el joven sintiera toda esa información como si la estuviera viviendo. Ese chico que era en realidad Minato Sahashi supo muchísimo de lo que le sucedería en el futuro y de cómo sucedió todo….de como información del futuro está en el pasado , él podía verse a sí mismo ,diez años en el futuro encerrado bajo los escombros de lo que fue supuestamente la torre de una gran compañía siendo acompañado por tres hombres que iban por los nombres de Sanada Nishi , Kaoru Seo y Oosumi Orihiko ,juntos trabajaron de todo para resolver el post-apocalipsis que se formó después del final del plan Sekirei , el suceso lleno de dolor , muerte y sufrimiento creado por Minaka Hiroto que llevo a la raza humana a su propia aniquilación , Minato junto a sus colegas y amigos intentaron de todo para encontrar una solución pacifica pero cuando se escuchó la destrucción del núcleo del planeta entonces se supo que la tierra había llegado a su fin pero entonces encontraron lo único que les podía ayudar; los Jinkis y un Sekirei casi muerto les dieron el modo. Sekirei número 100: Yoma que con su poder de controlar el tiempo en intervalo de momentos le hizo quizás uno de los Sekireis más fuerte de todos e incluso que la misma Karasuba pero Yoma nació desquiciado y MBI no tuvo más que ponerlo en un estado cercano a la muerte dentro de una habitación sellada bajo la torre central de MBI para que así no causara males en la ciudad de Shinto Teito y en general a las demás Sekireis o Ashikabis o civiles inocentes en todo el asunto.

Seo ideo un plan en usar las Jinkis para aumentar el poder de Yoma que abriría una línea directa al pasado y enviarlos a todos a una época en específico para cambiar la historia pero las cosas se turnaron mal porque Yoma no estuvo dispuesto a ser de ayuda aun en su lamentable estado y al final ante la muerte de todos sus amigos Minato logro sellar los conocimientos y recuerdos de los cuatros Ashikabis para después enviándolo al pasado ,conllevando la muerte de Yoma tanto en ese tiempo y en el actual , dentro del Jinki número cinco y que este saliera en la búsqueda del más indicado en recuperar sus recuerdos terminando así en el momento en que dicho Jinki fuera manipulado en el pasado y que expulso una gran de energía que sería detenido a costa de su vida por Takehiro Asama pero que permitió que el trapazo de información temporal fuera un éxito y que al final terminara en las manos de Minato Sahashi quien después de unos momentos de tener en mente la información del futuro y de todo lo que le sucedió simplemente comenzó a llorar con fuerza y furia. Minato sabía bien que no debería de llorar con fuerza debido a que su hermana y abuelos estaban durmiendo pero no podía , no podía olvidar o ignorar los recuerdos de sus amadas Sekireis perdidas y los horrores que sucedieron en aquel futuro , por ello el escondió bajo su cama el Jinki y sabiendo que estaba oculto por ese momento al estar parcialmente desactivado para después al suelo jalándose el pelo gritando de más puro dolor y sufrimiento , sus gritos resonaron por todo el lugar y fueron tantos que su propia hermana Yukari y sus abuelos agitados se despertaron para después ir a su habitación al verlo tener un especie de ataque y se le acercaron e intentaron hablarle pero Minato estaba encerrado en su propio ser ante el revoltijo de emociones que estaba experimentando ante todo lo abrupto que aprendio del futuro y solo siguió llorando hasta muy alta hora de la noche.

El siguió llorando por sus amadas fallecidas.

Las que les había fallado.

**Año: 2015.**

**Dos días después.**

Les tomo dos días a Minato calmarse de su ataque emocional e incluso entonces se tuvo que callar la mayor parte de ese tiempo para no alterar a su familia y en especial a su madre , con el conocimiento del futuro Minato había cambiado abruptamente , ya no podía confiar en su madre sabiendo bien que ella fue parte de la estupidez más grande conocido como el plan Sekirei y el ya había visto mucho en esos recuerdos para ser lo suficientemente firme en no ceder ante las infantilidades y berrinches de su hermana. El vínculo Sekirei-Ashikabi era mucho más de lo que se esperaba , a diferencia de otros Ashikabis como Mikogami e Higa , cuando una Sekirei y su Ashikabi se amen mutuamente hacen que el lazo entre los dos será increíble pero al romperse causara una gran desgraciada; cuando un Ashikabi muere toda las Sekireis unida al Ashikabi igual le seguirán mientras que si la Sekirei muere o es terminada el Ashikabi sentirá el rompimiento de la conexión pero si hay amor y confianza mutua entre Ashikabi y Sekirei , el Ashikabi sufriría un dolor tan profundo que dejaría marcas para toda la vida al Ashikabi , por ello muchos Ashikabi terminaban suicidándose después de ser separados de sus Sekireis o en el caso de los Ashikabis como más de uno Vivian un especie de vida maldita llenos de dolor y sufrimiento; Nishi y Seo que tenían una relación muy profunda con sus Sekireis les afecto como nunca e igual para Minato e incluso cuando su cuerpo físico no estuvo conectado a la información del futuro aun podía sentir el dolor de su alma. Y ni se contaba en como termino jodiendose el mundo ante esto. Por esa razón un odio intenso y sin igual bailaba en su corazón en pensar en sus padres, Takami y Minaka, en todo el daño que causaron y la destrucción final del mundo por una cosa tan estúpida como el plan Sekirei.

-_¿ahora qué hago?-_Pensó Minato mientras entregaba desde su pupitre en el salón de clase el examen al profesor, el profesor le había hecho el favor en hacerle el examen a Minato cuando este no asistió hace dos días a clase debido a su crisis emocional que sufrió en su hogar y aunque nadie más que solo su hermana y abuelos sabe sobre ello su abuela contacto a la escuela de que él no podría asistir dando una excusa del porqué de su falta de asistencia. Minato agradecía mucho la ayuda de su abuela y la compresión de su maestro e incluso había resolvió el examen en tiempo record, él ya tenía la confianza que necesitaba y que gano debido a todas las batallas que sus Sekireis tuvieron que hacer frente en el plan Sekirei pero sobre todo cualquiera seria firme después de ser espectador de los horrores que fue aquel maldito evento y lo que sucedió después en el fin del mundo. Minato observo como su maestro se mostraba sorprendido al hecho que el respondió toda sus preguntas y demostraba por una vez lo inteligente que era aún bajo presión y Minato sonrió falsamente a su maestro haciéndole saber que el de verdad se estaba esforzando.

_Quizás hay había un punto_ pensó levemente, cuando él y Nishi platicaron después del final de plan Sekirei él supo muchas cosas que el había fallado a sus Sekireis tanto su aptitud como el hecho que aun con tantas Sekireis poderosas el no hizo absolutamente nada para cumplir el sueño de Musubi en liberar de su cautiverio a todas las Sekireis inocente de MBI. Se dice que cuando un Ashikabi besa a su Sekirei puede liberar su Norito que es cuando por un momento la Sekirei demuestra su máximo poder en un golpe o movimiento firma de gran poder o habilidad , entonces se hace un análisis con la lógica de todo eso además de lo que se sabía de las Sekireis y se descubre una verdad real; un beso con una Sekirei es el trapazo de ADN del Ashikabi a su Sekirei que activaría el Norito pero es más que eso , un Norito tiene característica en donde se activa por medio emocional y espiritual , en poca palabra tiene que haber amor en el beso y eso porque un beso es una muestra de afecto y amor para las Sekireis , es el amor que hace que la Sekirei en lo espiritual y emocional liberen su poder ,el ADN solo hace la parte física , es por esa razón Karasuba no tuvo ningún aumento de poder al usar su Norito en batalla que incluso la Sekirei número 87 Kaho fue capaz incluso de hacerle frente a Karasuba y hacer que la Sekirei negro ponerse seria en su combate y es porque el amor de Kaho con Orihiko era tan profundo que le dio un gran salto de poder a Kaho haciéndole capaz de incluso tocar el poder de la Sekirei negro. De un modo Yume tenía razón: el amor es el verdadero poder de las Sekireis.

Y Minato no supo demostrarlo, su amor en si con sus Sekireis era fuerte cierto pero su aptitud en general no ayudo a demostrarlo en lo más mínimo y es que no era su culpa tampoco pero si él se hubiera esforzado más las cosas hubieran sido…no, aun conque sus Sekireis habían sido muchos más fuertes jamás las hubiera preparado para la quinta fase del plan Sekirei y en donde el horror comenzó. El hizo muchos errores o más su aptitud en no hacer algo al respecto fue lo que permitió que todo lo malo sucediera. Y el no permitirá que esos errores ocurran. Por esa razón el tendrá que cambiar para adaptarse mejor en lo que vendrá, tendría cinco años para que comience el plan Sekirei e incluso si hiciera algo ahora no serviría de mucho considerando que tenía catorce años, no, participaría en el plan Sekirei pero el cambiara a su modo y derrotaría a su padre de una vez por toda antes de que todo sea tarde. Con eso en mente Minato se levantó y se acercó al pupitre del profesor , su primer paso es usar de una vez su inteligencia y llegar lejos en cinco años , necesitaba ser mejor para lo que vendrá , Nishi , Seo ,Shigi y Orihiko junto a todas sus Sekireis confiaron en el en hacer las cosas mejor. Y maldición que lo haría.

Él se aseguraría.

**Continuara…**

**Si, sé que fue un poco aburrido pero necesitaba explicar la situación del fic en este, para aclarar esto es un fic- viaje en el tiempo y ahí está, a diferencia de mi otro fic en que será de batallas este será más de estrategia, pensamiento, drama y romance, como en la serie solo con un Minato que tendrá las cartas en las manos. En el próximo capítulo se mostrara como avanzo Minato en esos cincos años, un poco más de información del futuro y el encuentro de un aliado. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hacer lo correcto es luchar.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador, se dará a conocer menciones de nombres y características de otras series por lo que igual no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Uso de OCs basados en personajes de otras series como Kenichi, Naruto, Saint Seiya y Bleach. Yo odio OCs, por ello cuando hago un OCs me baso en un personaje de otra serie, adaptando su personalidad, poder y demás cosas al fic en que lo uso, así que en total no hay necesidad de conocer estas series para entender este fic. Otra advertencia seria lenguaje fuerte, momentos de subidos de tonos, maldiciones y obviamente varios harem.**

* * *

_Comienza la travesía del Ashikabi._

**Año: 2019.**

**Día: 24 de enero.**

**Zona: Shinto Teito: Zona norte-este.**

-_Un poco mas….un poco…. ¡Si! ¡Eureka! Todo salió como lo planee. Ahora veré que gane en esta ocasión-_Pensó Sahashi Minato mientras observaba algunas graficas en su computadora e igual guardaba el Jinki número cinco en su estuche especial. Desde que regreso al pasado había estado haciendo muchos cambios a su vida para prepararse para el plan Sekirei porque él no se estaba dirigiendo a un torneo, no, él se estaba dirigiendo a una guerra y ese sería contra su padre, Minaka Hiroto. Una guerra que Minato sabía que si fracasara entonces todo se perderá.

El observo la pantalla de su computadora en donde en una cuenta bancaria secreta suya recibió más de diez millones de dólares que fueron robados de varias cabecillas de grupos mafiosos de Groenlandia además de enviar pruebas de sus fechorías a la autoridades de aquel país. Una de las metas de Minato era conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero que pudiera ya que lo necesitaría para varias razones; sus Sekireis comen mucho por lo que aunque terminara viviendo con Miya de nuevo debería de ser un hombre y proporcionarles a sus mujeres lo mejor de lo mejor , por otro lado necesitaban ropa y no es que fuera por capricho sino que las Sekireis son muy indiscretas , sus ropas las hacia resaltar y con ropa normales podrían al menos no llamarian la atención de otras Sekireis , tenía por ejemplo a Homura que duro todo un año como anfitrión y nadie supo que el era una Sekirei (aparte de MBI pero eso era normal) también necesitaba lugares ocultos que usaría para unos planes en el futuro y finalmente el dinero sería por si debía de pagarle a Miya si ella le aceptaba en posada Izumo en esta ocasión o que deba de comprar una casa a lado de la misma , era importante que el fuera el Ashikabi del norte a cualquier costo.

Otras de sus metas eran sus estudios porque no podía tener tiempo en estudiar cuando ocurrieran el plan Sekirei ya que por un lado tendría dificultad en sus estudios y por el otro seria presa fácil de algún enemigo , por esa razón a los catorce años comenzó a estudiar como un desquiciado metiéndose más y más en sus estudios , teniendo grandes notas , ganando grandes premios y en total él se graduó en dos años de lo que le hubiera tomado tres , uso ese año extra para entrar a la universidad principal de Tokio en estudios de administración de empresas y a pasos veloz que nadie esperaría Minato estaba terminando su último semestre en ese año lo cual le tomaría a alguien normal de cinco a siete años en hacerse e igual que su padre (lo que le hace sentir asqueroso) aclaman a Minato como un genio ante su inteligencia y velocidad de avance en la universidad, fue difícil pero era necesario y es porque si sus planes de derrocar a su plan terminaban cumpliéndose con la muerte de su padre entonces o es su madre o Natsuo que serían el nuevo presidente de MBI y él no podía permitir aquello por lo que la única opción sería pelear por la posición de MBI al ser hijo primogénito de Minaka y la única manera de lograrlo en ser el mejor para la posición por ello el estudio de administración de empresa era tan necesario.

Muchas de las cosas que ha hecho ha sido gracias al Jinki que el poseía, el místico objeto Sekireis tenían muchas funciones que incluso algunas que Minato no conocía, los Jinkis son objetos que en lo principal tienen como función regular a las Sekireis, aumentar y manejar sus capacidades, arreglar aquellas que fueron heridas y juntos se le da control de la segunda nave de la raza Sekirei. Minato aun podía recordar cuando Miya le informo al junto a sus Sekireis la antigua historias de las Sekireis y los Ashikabis , sus orígenes , la gran guerra que nació a base de ello y la reproducción que traería descendencia del primer Ashikabi y sus Sekireis que daría en el tiempo actual a los Ashikabis actuales ,en ese momento Minato era muy cobarde , denso y fue abrumado ante tal información por lo que el no analizo con lógica aquella información porque al final había muchas confusiones y Minato para su horror supo que Miya no sabía mucho nada de su especie porque cuando Minato supo la verdad de todo el asunto se asustó por la falta de información de la Sekirei número 01. Pero ese era el futuro, un futuro que el detendría y haría uno mejor para todos.

El Jinki era más que solo un instrumento que puede afectar a las Sekireis y Ashikabis , tienen varias funciones como tal era un objeto con tecnología consciente y ser capaz de hacer hazañas increíbles como tal la piratería de mejor clase , Minato uso el Jinki como enlace en la red de una manera como nunca antes ha habido y el uso ese conocimiento de robar conocimientos en las computadoras de otras personas , saqueando cuentas bancarias de mafiosos y guardarlos en varias cuentas bancarias en donde el únicamente conocía la contraseña y en donde MBI no sabía nada del absoluto , no quería que su padres supiera que él era asquerosamente rico y que usaran sus artimañas en quitarle su dinero e incluso chantajearle , por esa razón el no toco nada de MBI porque tenía muchos secretos de esa maldita empresa y aunque usara su Jinki , que era la maquina más potente en hackeo que incluso superaba a Matsu , en los ordenadores de MBI entonces seria atrapado y buscado como un criminal. Era demasiado arriesgado. Minato se enmendó muchos en sus estudios y en otras cosas de menor importancia pero todo era necesario para lo que vendría. La guerra contra Minaka.

-Hey chico ¿Cómo te va con eso?

-Logre tomar una buena cantidad de fondos de esos desgraciados, no tuve ningún problema y en una hora el FBI cerrara esas cuentas sin darse cuenta de la perdida de dinero, sí, todo está bien, Seo-Comento Minato observando a su colega entrar en la habitación vistiendo una bata de laboratorio aunque era fuera de lo normal la cerveza que Seo estaba tomando le estaba dando una apariencia muy rara. Cuando Minato había ido a Shinto Teito hacia un año él se encontró con Seo y uso el Jinki para transferirle sus propios recuerdos del futuro, desde entonces Seo ha sido su amigo y aliado ante la próxima guerra además de que Seo permitió a Minato vivir con él en su departamento.

Se puede tener fallas de carácter pero era una buena persona y el igual que a Minato tenía un odio intenso a MBI e igual seguía afligido ante la pérdida de sus dos Sekireis en aquel maldito futuro por lo que le hacía un aliado importante para su cruzada. Minato aún no se había encontrado con Nishi y ni con Oosumi pero él les encontraría, se aseguraría.

-hahahaha ¿Quién diría que el inocente Sahashi Minato estaría robando cuentas bancarias? Oh si Matsu te viera de seguro que te alabaría.

-Solo lo hago para lo que vendrá, mis Sekireis necesitan lo mejor y pues en realidad no le pague a Miya como tres meses de renta. No quiero hacer eso de nuevo.

-Sí, tus intenciones son muy buenas….si, como no, ese dinero era para ir a hoteles ¿eh?-Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa Seo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de Minato mientras el joven se sonrojaba profundamente ante las palabras de Seo y es que eran verdad, para ser sincero Miya fue una maestra del Cock-block, siempre evito que el pudiera demostrar su amor a su Sekirei e incluso a las pequeñas muestras de afecto como los besos. Pero de verdad necesitaba el dinero considerando lo que en verdad eran las tarjetas platinum VIP del MBI y no podía ser dependiente del dinero MBI en la cruzada que vendrá. El sabría bien no por nada leyó varios libros de guerras en los cuales uno de sus puntos es que en guerras el dinero juega su papel y se preparaba mentalmente en lo que sucederá. Además, dios, el siguió virgen en ese futuro así que se merecía tener momentos privados con sus mujeres.

-Seo….no puedes dejar de decir cosas indebidas ¿cierto?-Pregunto con voz de ultratumba Minato mientras un pequeño Shinigami con capa negra aparecía a su espalda que hizo que Seo dejara de reír y tosiera un poco , Minato aprendio un poco de la habilidad de Takehito en el futuro aunque igual su modo de asustar era un poco inferior al de Miya , igual por invocar a su pequeño Shinitgami le hizo ganarse respeto en la universidad y le permitió convencer a sus maestros en tener la oportunidad de saltarse varios semestres a un ritmo rápido. Seo se recompuso ante el pequeño susto y rio suavemente ya que su amistad/alianza con Minato le traía memoria con su viejo mejor amigo Takehito, el tomo un poco de su cerveza ante de ver la computadora de Minato.

-¿estás seguro que MBI y ni las autoridades te atraparan?

-El Jinki es lo más avanzando en la tierra, nadie nos descubrirán, no lo han hecho desde hace años, este tranquilo Seo, están a nombre de personas inventadas y si alguien lo descubre nadie nos podrá relacionar con eso. Por otro lado ¿de qué te quejas? Te di muchos millones gratis, no deberías de quejarte.

-Sí , sí , menos mal que no me endeude con esos estúpidos prestadores , tengo mi apartamento propio y ya no tengo que pasar hambre como aquella vez , no quiero que Hikari e Hibiki tengan que trabajar-Eso llamo la atención de su Minato que giro en su asiento para ver a su amigo con incertidumbre y pena , Seo puede parecer un mal tipo pero él tenía muy buenas cualidades y una de ellas era que el de verdad amaba a sus dos Sekireis e igual que Minato se lamentaba mucho de sus errores. El dicho "duele hasta que los pierdes" puede explicarse bien en esta situación. Minato suspiro antes de acercarse a Seo y golpearle con suavidad en el hombro sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos y que negara su cabeza antes de suspirar-….Si, aun no lo puedo superar.

-Tranquilo Seo, las recuperaremos y la salvaremos de….ese futuro….te lo aseguro.

-Estas muy optimista para eso, sabes que el Sekirei número 100; Yoma ha muerto en esta línea de tiempo, fracasamos y todo terminara definitivamente sin vuelta atrás…. ¿Cómo puedes mantener los ánimos en alto con esta presión?

-….Es el dolor que me motiva….-Dijo Minato deteniendo sus miradas en el suelo aun recordando el intenso dolor que sufrió en aquel tiempo e incluso seguía siendo latente aquella agonía y sabía que solo sería curado cuando se encuentre con sus Sekireis, sus amadas y sus queridas mujeres que le ayudara a eliminar esa maldita soledad y sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar en toda su vida.

Ellas eran sus curas y eran su motivación, el seguía luchando para que cuando todo comenzara él podría estar con ellas y luchar hasta el final. Eso era lo que le hacia levantarse cada día, pensar en ellas alejaba sus pensamientos deprimidos y tener en mente a sus Sekireis le dabas las fuerzas de seguir viviendo. Seo le palmeo con suavidad en sus hombros sabiendo bien que Minato la tuvo peor que el en esa situación.

-Todo se solucionara, podrás tener a esa bombón inocente, a la pervertida, a la Tsundere, a la borracha, a la niña de kínder Garden y al hermafrodita de nuevo….si, las tendrás de nuevo.

-…Sabes, con eso me hacen sentir muy raro… ¡y Homura no era hermafrodita!

-….ay caray ¿conque les revisaste las bolainas a Homura? Tsk, Tsk, ay Minato, quizás Miya tenías razón y eres un pervertido.

-¡NO PASO ASI!

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! Eres tan fácil de molestar, en serio ten cuidado o sino Miya te comerá vivo.

-¿Cuándo no?

-Cierto…..bien, ahora a la seriedad ¿Qué es lo siguiente que hagamos?

-Pues seguir con nuestras vidas hasta que—

-No, Minato, te he dejado pasar esto antes pero debemos de armar un plan contra Minaka y el MBI.

-Ya tengo un plan.

-Una versión estilizada de lo que hizo Higa y atacar de frente con otras cosas, bien, eso es un movimiento notable pero nuestras Sekireis son pocas, míralo de este modo; tu obtuviste sietes Sekireis, yo dos, Nishi tres y Oosumi solo una, si tu plan con la chica Chiho funciona—

-Funcionara, en unos días ella será enviada al hospital de MBI como acordamos.

-Sí, tu plan fue bueno ¿crees que tu madre sospechara de todo eso? ¿Fingir que eres novio de Chiho para que tu madre hiciera el favor de hacerle un tratamiento médico?

-Mi madre me lo debe y ella lo hará, lo sé, ella debe de hacerlo.

-….ok, como decía, aun con Chiho de nuestro lado entonces seria cincos Ashikabis pero no es suficiente porque nos estaríamos enfrentando a Higa, a Mikogami y sus legiones de Ashikabis sirvientes además sin contar al escuadrón disciplinario y ni hablar del todo el poder de MBI, es prácticamente un suicidio.

-Tenemos de nuestros lados lo que serían el Ashikabi del oeste y norte Seo, te tengo a ti que eres diestro en hacer planes, Uzume es una poderosa Sekirei y tener a Chiho con nosotros la hará aún más y yo instare a mis amadas a volverse más fuertes, tendremos nuestra propia fuerza.

-No, no será suficiente, debemos de hacer más Minato…además….sobre Uzume, ella—

-¡No lo digas, Seo!...mierda si, lo sé pero ella realmente amo a Chiho y aunque—

-Aunque ella sea tu Sekirei destinada igual renunciaras a ella ¿verdad?-Pregunto con sentencia Seo callando a Minato bajando la mirada al suelo. Había una razón del porque su madre le recrimino a un cierto punto a Minaka sobre la participación de él y su hermana en el plan Sekirei aun sin que ellos supiera o estuviera en la misma cuan ilógico sonaba, es como si ella supiera que ellos podrían haber participado, porque la razón es que había una lista de los posibles Sekireis que podían ser compatible con él y su hermana, tanto en personalidad como compatibilidad física u otra forma.

Pues resulto ser que en su niñez su sangre y la de su hermana fueron tomadas en aquel día en donde hubo donación de sangre en su viejo pueblo natal, resulto ser un operativo en encubierto del MBI hecho por Minaka que a un principio deseaba saber las sospecha de que si es o no que Minato y Yukari eran sus hijos, con sus dudas resueltas Minaka pervertío su principal motivación y estudió las sangres de sus hijos con los Sekireis para saber más de la unión entre Ashikabi con Sekirei. Se hicieron algunas pruebas en donde se determinó que Sekirei era compatible con Minato y Yukari además que se agregó a más de otros cien posibles Ashikabis pero fueron la sangre de Minato y Yukari las principales en los estudios. Se resultó ser que parte de todas sus Sekireis, Uzume además de algunas otras Sekireis eran realmente compatible con él y era tan jodidamente lógico debido a que era casi considerado la reencarnación del primer Ashikabi y era lógico que compartirían algunas cosas como tal que unas de las antiguas Sekireis era similar a Uzume pero ella amo como nunca a Chiho y romper esa relación era como una puñalada a todo lo que una vez creyó Musubi y Yume. Es una blasfemia a toda la relación entre los Ashikabis y sus Sekireis destinados. Y si bien él quiso a Uzume quizás como una de las suyas no podía jugar con el destino y él le guiaría a su Ashikabi cueste lo que cueste. Y lo mejor es que Chiho no se molestó cuando le dijo su plan de darle un tratamiento a su enfermedad y solo tenía que pasarse como su novia. Ella se recuperaría y su madre le dejaría de joder la vida; todos ganan.

-Hay cosas que uno debe de hacer por el bien de otros. No le demos más vuelta al asunto.

-Claro, claro, como decía, nuestros futuros números serán bajos ¿Cómo haremos la diferencia?

-Tengo un plan secreto.

-Una gran jodido plan que nos enviara a comer mierda en la derrota, eso es lo que creo de tu gran plan secreto ¡necesitamos números!

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres entonces, Seo?

-Sencillo, lo haremos al viejo estilo de Mikogami. Solo a nuestro modo.

-¿Te refieres a…? Yep, Miya tenías razones, eres un gran—

-¡no! Cállate tonto, no alaremos a Sekireis a las fuerzas, eso es deplorable, no, buscaremos a las Sekireis compatibles contigo y Nishi, posteriormente nosotros ayudaremos a todas las Sekireis sin alas que salgan de MBI y nos aseguraremos que encuentre a su Ashikabi destinados y les convenceremos de unirse a nuestra rebelión, no podemos permitir que Sekireis inocentes terminen como la última vez con Higa o Mikogami.

-….uff…tienes razón , me he encontrado con Higa y Mikogami en esta época , he intentado asesinar en secreto a Higa pero el imbécil tiene un gran sequito de guardaespaldas que de cualquier otro intento terminarían yo en la cárcel y Mikogami es un mocoso muy malcriado como para cambiar de personalidad ,el niño tiene un gran sentido del honor , de respeto a las reglas y de verdad cuida a sus Sekireis pero le ve como si fueran juguetes de exhibición y no ha madurado para apreciar lo que es realmente una Sekirei. Es deplorable en verdad.

-Tú eres un Ashikabi fuerte, Minato ¿recuerdas cuantas Sekireis son compatible contigo? Tu fuerza aumenta si hacemos bien nuestras jugadas, las buscaremos y las cuidaremos en una de tus bases, será difícil con esto y lo otro pero podría funcionar.

-¿Qué hay de ti? No puedo hacer esto solo y posiblemente debe de haber alguna Sekirei compatible contigo.

-Nah, yo no me preocupo por eso, con Hibiki e Hikari me bastan.

-…..Si….además tienes razón, cuando entre al plan Sekirei ya estaba más de la mitad que la primera fase, las Sekireis habían sido cazadas por Mikogami e Higa, ahora antes de tiempo podemos darle ayuda a Homura pero les daremos más protección.

-Sí, me alegro que veas mi punto de vista, nos contactaremos con los Ashikabis que están en contra del plan y armaremos nuestro grupo, los detalles vendrá después pero tendremos que movernos rápidamente para que tú encuentres tus Sekireis y oh debemos de encontrarnos con Nishi, necesitamos compañía de grandes compadres en esto.

-_Se dan de puñetazos una vez y ya son mejores amigos ¿eh? Dios, estos tíos son raros _Si…bien, comenzaremos en medio año, yo seguiré con mis estudios y veré si pueda saltarme un semestre más para terminar mis estudios de una vez por todas, gracias a dios el Jinki mejoro mi mente con mucho conocimiento y tu Seo seguirás con tu trabajo como profesor de química en secundaria….ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo conseguiste…?

-Ni lo digas Minato , ni lo digas , mencionar ese empleo del demonio me hace tener dolor de cabeza ,dios , lo horrible que es ser maestro ¿Cómo pudiste convencerme de esto?

-Fácil, es eso o que Miya siga llamándote basura de mierda sin valor.

-….ella me llama solo basura, Minato, que cruel eres.

* * *

**Año: 2019.**

**Día: 18 de julio: varios meses después.**

**Zona: Shinto Teito: Zona norte.**

-_Ahora mismo me he encontrado con una Sekirei Minato, es super candente~ y pienso llevármela a cenar a la luz de la luna, sé que puedo enamorarla._

-….Por favor no las arruines Nishi.

-_¡hombre de poca fe! ¡Soy Nishi sanada, el pandillero que vuelve locas a las mujeres y el mejor amante de todos! ¡No temas joven Minato que yo triunfare en mi meta! Pero bueno, no puedo dejar a mi futura hermosa mujer sola y debo de entrar en contacto con ella ¡chao, chao, Minato!_

¡Click!

-Espero que Nishi no haga nada estúpido. Dios, tener el pelo largo es molesto con este calor-Comento Minato guardando su celular e igual agitando su larga cabellera con una mano mientras caminaba cargando consigo un maletín lleno de sus cosas que no eran muchas aunque la partes pesadas siguen en el departamento de Seo, su objetivo era dirigirse a la zona norte de Shinto Teito o más en específico a la posada Izumo. Su plan y su travesía recién comenzaba con el final de su estudios en administración de empresa y siendo ya un graduado de universidad. Ahora podía concentrarse en detener a MBI y si bien no será fácil además de imposible él no se rendiría en lo más mínimo.

Seo por fin se había encontrado con Nishi en el lado oeste de la ciudad y en unos pocos días Minato logro transferir la información del futuro al Ashikabi del oeste desde el Jinki número cinco que como Minato espero el reacciono llorando por el sufrimiento , Nishi tenía una relación que iba más allá de lo físico con sus Sekireis , él las amaba como nunca alguien ha amado a otro , es por eso que aun con tres Sekireis Nishi fue un digno adversario y fue capaz de ganarse el apodo "Sanada del oeste" por el trabajo en equipo de sus tres Sekireis y sus poderosos ataques a base del gran amor que recibieron de su Ashikabi y cuando perdió esa unión sufrió una gran temporada de depresión y que no se haya suicidado fue más allá de la motivación de cambiarlo todo con Minato y los otros. Después de que el pandillero del oeste se calmara se comprometió a ayudarle en su revolución y salvar a las Sekireis, Minato le dio una de sus bases compradas secretamente en el oeste para que pudiera tener un lugar fijo y que el comenzara sus propios planes, como tal Nishi recién encontró a una Sekirei y planeaba conversar y conocerla para después planificar que hacer o si la Sekirei reaccionara a él o que él le advertiría de las cosas que sucederán en el futuro del plan Sekirei. Además tenía otra misión y era encontrar a Oosumi ya que eran necesarios para su grupo.

Minato tenía como objetivo asentarse en la posada Izumo en la cual convivió todas sus Sekireis y en donde será el único lugar seguro en Shinto Teito si ocurre la rebelión. También porque ya no tenía donde vivir , Chiho había estado viviendo con él desde hacía un mes desde que ella salió del hospital de MBI después de su tratamiento y como ella no tenía ningún familiar con vida era el deber de su "novio" de cuidarla e incluso la adorable y hermosa muchacha mostro señales de que sean verdadera pareja pero Minato les recordó que él no podía y en una muestra de lo buena que era aquella chica ella no se entristeció aunque si le molesto cuando comento que se iba a mudar y creyó que era por su culpa pero no era así (la verdad era porque se necesitaba estar en la posada Izumo y dormir en el sofá en el apartamento era horrible , el juraba que era un maldito murciélago que hacia esos molestos ruidos en la sala en las noches…eso o que eran los supuestos horribles ronquidos de Chiho que Seo aseguran que son pero ella era una chica dulce y chicas así no roncan como una trotamula , así que le daba como chorradas las palabrerías de Seo) además su Jinki ya estaba perdiendo poder extra , gracias a la energía extra del envió del futuro y lo que sucedió con la sobrecarga de energía en donde falleció Takehito el Jinki número cinco tenia energía propia y le hacía más funcional pero la energía se estaba agotando y Minato sabía bien que no podía arriesgar su suerte teniendo un Jinki así , razón por la cual debía de guardarlo y protegerlo en la posada Izumo.

Además deseaba ver a Matsu y a Homura.

-_Las pesadillas han aumentado-_Se le podía decir que Minato y los otros sufrían traumas emocionales al experimentar el desgarrón de sus conexiones de sus Sekireis y esas horribles experiencias por lo que su necesidad casi compulsiva de tener a sus Sekireis les ha hecho mella , Seo se ha esforzado más en mantener su empleo como profesor pero sufría de insomnio por el estrés tanto por el trabajo como no tener a Hikari e Hibiki , Nishi parecía ser que se metía en peleas callejeras más de lo debido y no sabría cómo estaría Oosumi , Minato en cambio sufría de pesadillas y tenía unos tics compulsivos obsesivos en donde hacia piratería robando secretos de criminales. Y mientras caminaba por aquellas calles de la zona norte el sentía una sensación de calma y nostalgia recorrerle, tanto tiempo que no había visto esas calles tan calmadas y no tan traedoras de malos recuerdos-_…..claro está que después de la cuarta etapa no volví aquí así que….si…me gusta mejor como está ahora. _

Con pasos decisivos se acercó a aquella posada pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver la espalda de aquella mujer tan única , una diosa mortal que era capaz de arrasar un ejército pero que lucía como una viuda posadera ,Miya Asama , la segunda pilar de la ochos naves Sekireis , Minato la observo barrer el piso de su terraza da dándole la espalda aunque Minato tenía la sospecha que ella ya noto su llegada , era obvio después de todo , aunque verla en ese momento y recordarse que en ese tiempo no le conocía era un poco de un shock y surrealista. Y peor sabiendo mucho sobre la mujer. Soltando un suspiro el camino unos pasos antes de detenerse esperando que Miya hablara lo cual la numero 01 se dio la vuelta para verlo cuidadosamente pero sonreír con calma. A Minato no se le escapo que ella le analizo como si fuera una posible amenaza además de encubrir lo que en verdad era ella con una máscara de tranquilidad y buenas intenciones, el no dudaba que ellas las poseía pero Miya tenía una faceta que solo Minato y Seo conocen y es algo que él no hablara hasta que la situación sea la correcta. Por lo tanto sonrió suavemente y le hizo una leve reverencia a la mujer de cabello purpura que se rio detrás de la manga de su yukata.

-Oh vaya, un chico encantador, me imagino que deseas algo conmigo ¿no? ¿Quién eres, jovencito?

-Mi nombre es Minato Sahashi , soy amigo de Seo ¡y no piense mal de mí ,por favor!-Aclaro rápidamente Minato incluso antes de que Miya dijera o siquiera pensara algo , era obvio hasta para el mas idiota que Miya , bromeando o no quien sabrá , diría alguna cosa juguetonamente hiriente de que él era de la misma calaña que Seo y aunque el tipo sea un poco mejor ahora Seo no había visitado a Miya más de medio año , en verdad Miya odia a Seo porque jamás se preocupó por el o incluso le tiro una llamada del porque su falta en pedirle comida en su posada , quizás Miya pensó que Seo se murió y en realidad Minato estaba convencido que ya veía porque la mayoría de las casas en esa zona estaban vacía con tal despiadada mujer como Miya. Minato tosió un poco antes de continuar-…No es que somos muy amigos, Seo me dejo vivir en su apartamento mientras terminaba mis estudios pero una conocida mía que salió del hospital no tiene familia conque vivir terminamos haciendo un arreglo en donde ella podía quedarse con Seo y pues yo tengo los medios necesarios ahora para vivir por mi cuenta y pues—

-Entonces Seo te recomendó este lugar ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es, él me dijo que era la posada de la esposa de un antiguo amigo muy cercano suyo y él me dijo tantas cosas buenas de este lugar así que decidí mudarme.

-Oh, oh, vaya ¿conque esas cosas dice seo, eh? Pues no es tan sorprendente considerando tan basura es que solo me alaba por mas comida y apuesto que se estará aprovechando de esa pobre chica, ah mi querido Takehito, metiéndose con la peor calaña de toda.

-_…y realmente esto no me sorprende, no es ninguna sorpresa…._hehehe tranquila casera-dono, Seo solo me recomendó este lugar para poder visitarme y tranquilízate con mi conocida, Chiho apenas tiene diecisietes años y Seo no es _tan _tonto como para intentar algo con ella además Chiho es _no puedo decirle que ella es Bi, es un poco como tema diferente _¡muy culta! Para buscar una relación ahora _hehehehe, si mi plan de unir a Uzume y a Chiho resulte entonces sonare como un gran hipócrita ahora pero ¿Cuándo ha detenido eso a Miya de hacerme bromas? Bueno, nadie resulta herido de todos modos…excepto mi ego._

-Oh que bien , no quiero visitar a Seo y darle una lección aunque quisiera conocer esta amiga tuya , no puedo confiarme de la palabra de un conocido de Seo simplemente ¿no?-Comento Miya con una sonrisa suave que no va a acorde con sus palabras , Minato tenía que darle razón a Homura , Miya era implacable. Pero la mujer era muy bondadosa y caritativa, él sabía bien eso por experiencia además aún no se le podía olvidar lo triste que era la situación de la numero 01; lo que evito que se salvara el futuro. Minato con una sonrisa temblorosa tanto en sus recuerdos como lo usual con Miya asintió sin molestarse mucho. Miya sonrió un poco más antes de ladear la cabeza a un lado- Bueno, mi marido siempre tuvo la política de ayudar a los necesitados y puedo ver que eres un chico decente así que no veo como negarme en aceptarte en mi posada así que solo me toca decir, bienvenido a posada Izumo.

-Muchas gracias patrona-dono, le aseguro que el dinero no será ningún problema y es más le pagare por adelantado.

-Oh, oh, supuse eso aunque deseo que hablemos en el interior y hagamos negocios además de comentarle la regla de la posada y pues ya es un poco tarde del mediodía pero le podría preparar algo ¿le parece?

-No sería mucha molestia, patrona-dono, con su permiso-Así Minato con una sonrisa suave pero alegre se movió hacia el interior de su casa. Miya le observo con una sonrisa verlo entrar a su hogar antes de que diera vuelta la cara observando al suelo así evitando que alguien viera su rostro a cambiar una expresión de cálculo y con un aire estoico que una vez poseyó cuando era líder del primer escuadrón disciplinario. Ese chico….era un misterio como nunca antes había visto, ella no era estúpida o ingenua sino es conocida como la diosa de las Sekireis y la Hannya del norte. Ella era lo suficientemente calificada como para notar detalles que a cualquiera le hubiera pasado por alto.

Ese chico era….era….ella ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo lo cual era una confusión para ella. Ella lo podía sentir y aun podía sentirlo, el Jinki en posesión de aquel muchacho y el mismo Jinki lleno de energía que inicialmente sufrió una avería hace cuatro años y medio, que supuestamente al principio se creyó se había llevado a su esposo pero Matsu le conto una verdad que a ella no le gustaba y es que su marido no murió por la explosión de la energía de un Jinki sino por algo más. Y ahora ese Jinki desaparecido estaba en las manos de un chico que no es normal, que era hijo de Takami Sahashi y según sospecha de Kazehana hijo igual de Minaka no podía ser una coincidencia además de su aptitud y modo de actuar. A ella no se le escapo lo tenso que estaba , lo cuidadoso que era al hablarle y en cómo le resto importancias a sus comentarios ,parecía como si supiera o estuviera acostumbrado a tratarle o tratar alguien similar a ella lo cual era otra coincidencia ,pero lo que más le tenía confundida era lo que vio en sus ojos , muchas emociones que no se le podía poner ni pie ni cabeza pero él le observo como….como su amado esposo Takehito , sus ojos que mostraban bondad , pena ,nostalgia ,lastima y misericordia , unos ojos que demostró que Takehito se preocupó mucho por ella y que la amo sin cesar por lo que podía sentir pena ante su existencia solitaria en aquella época. Verlo en otras personas y una que jamás ha conocido le hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

-_….Esos ojos….esos ojos saben de mi….lo puedo presentí, él sabe de mi… ¿Seo le dijo? ¿Este chico sabrá de mi marido Takehiro? No, no creo que sea eso, nadie puede ser tan empático en sentir pena incluso con alguien que ni ha conocido…y sé muy bien que Seo no comentaría esas cosas a un civil, MBI le cazaría por eso….pero ¿y si este chico no era un civil? Obviamente considerando quien es su madre si mis sospechas son correctas…tantas dudas pero al menos tendré un modo de verlo más de cerca y saber ¿Por qué tiene un Jinki en su poder?_

Sus pensamientos y análisis solo duraron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella se repusiera y adoptara su máscara de casera sin preocupaciones y se encamino a su hogar dispuesta a tener una charla más a fondo con ese desconocido muchacho. Pero sobretodo necesitaba centrarse en otra cosa ignorando esa punzada de nostalgia y muchos otras emociones que revolotearon en su interior en pensar en Takehito y en los ojos de aquel chico. Esos ojos que le traían tantas memorias que no deseaba recordar. Ella agradecía que Homura/Kagari no estaba en la casa sino en su trabajo recién como anfitrión hablando con su jefe aun siendo el mediodía, que Uzume este durmiendo en su habitación en su tiempo regular de dormir mucho tiempo y que Matsu este metida en mantenimiento de su computadora principal para no haber notado al joven Minato pero ella sospechaba que sería cuestión de tiempo que eso cambiaria y un presentimiento le decía que a partir de ahora todo será diferente.

No sabría en que pero lo será; ella podía sentirlo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Ok, aquí está el asunto, puedo hacer por un lado que Uzume sea Sekirei de Minato mientras que Homura sea Sekirei de Chiho mientras que el otro todo se mantiene como estaban en el canon aunque será diferente con una definitivo Fem Homura y que Chiho tenga dos o más Sekireis nuevos, puede ocurrir lo mismo de todo modos pero deseo las opiniones del público. Les agradecería. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07. **


End file.
